Charmed Together Again
by SoJoGoGo
Summary: A glitch in the Charmed series. Prue finds herself pregnant after she graduated from college. See how the life of the Halliwell's changes. Just a fun story.
1. Returning Home

**Charmed Together…Again: Returning Home**

**By SoJoGoGo**

**Rating: **

**Summary: Year 1995. Prue and Piper are living in Boston. Prue's life has changed two ways. One she's graduated from Boston University the other… well…**

**Author's Notes: Why yes thank you, I think I will take liberties with the show. There will be more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. But then if I did I'd own Dynasty too and that would be freaky.**

**XXXX**

**Early Morning, Prue and Piper's Apartment, Boston**

Piper rolled over in bed to glance at the digital clock on her bedside table. "Great, at least she waiting until five this morning," she said sleepily.

The twenty one year old got out of bed and headed out of her room and towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Prue?" she called out. She heard her sister throw up again. "Prue?" Piper said opening the door. "Hey," she said as she wetted a cloth and bent down to hold Prue's hair back from her face. "What's going on? That the fourth time this week," she told her older sister.

Prue held the cloth to her forehead as she leaned against the rim of the bowl. "Just a bug," Prue told her. "Ugh," she whispered as she sat back and then wiped her mouth off with the cloth. "Sorry about that."

Piper shook her head as she felt Prue's forehead. "You don't feel sick, but I think you should see a doctor, Prue," she said.

Prue closed her eyes. It was the third time Piper had suggested it. Soon it was going to be a firm suggestion which meant Piper would nag her until she did it. "I have to get ready for work," she said avoiding the subject.

"Uh huh, you don't go into work for three hours and you haven't given them an affirmative on if you're going to stay there full time," Piper reminded her. Prue sat back against the tub. Piper rolled her eyes a little. "Just tell me what you're thinking Prue, that way I don't have to guess."

Prue sighed and looked her way. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Piper said surprised.

Prue shrugged. "What else would do it?"

"I thought you were on the pill?" Piper said sitting down by her.

"I forgot to renew it," Prue said rested the cloth against her head. "I was so busy with school and work I didn't think anything would be going on."

Piper smiled at this. Prue was a Master Graduate with a double degree in Fine Arts and Museum Studies, she was interning at the Boston Museum and she had quite a few job offers, even one back home in San Francisco. "The graduation party?" she asked. Prue nodded. "What are you going to do if you are?" she asked.

Prue sighed heavily. "I don't know, Piper. I don't know."

"You aren't getting an abortion are you?" Piper asked worriedly.

Prue looked her way. "I need to find out if I'm pregnant before I even get that far."

Piper nodded a little and got up. "I'll be back."

Prue watched her. "You aren't going to the corner store alone," she told her.

Piper came back in with sneakers on and an overcoat. "Then you better get up missy because we're finding out now." She left. "And don't even think of throwing up on me."

Prue smiled at that as she got herself up and headed for her bedroom. The two had shared an apartment for a year now. Piper had finished with her Culinary training at the Culinary Institute of America and wandered France and Europe training more then came home and moved in with her getting a job at a local Italian Restaurant.

She found her shoes and there was Piper with her coat in the doorway. They walked arm in arm on the dark street towards the twenty four hour Walgreen's on the corner. Prue watched Piper smile, even with a small canister of mace in her hand watching out for any unsavory people that might cross their path. "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

Piper grinned. "I'm thinkin' that I may have a niece or nephew in the near future."

Prue didn't look to certain about being happy or not. "Maybe," she replied as they went in through the sliding glass doors. They found the test kits and they stopped by the freezer case and got two pints of Haagen-Dazs before going to the check out.

The walk home was okay; they had to stop once so Prue could settle her stomach down. Piper giggled as they stood against the side of a building and scooped ice cream out with their fingers. "Oh god that's the best thing I've ever tasted," Prue told her.

"Mocha chip, honey," Piper said. "You're a coffee nut."

Prue sucked melted goodness off her finger as she looked to the frozen land about her. It was January and Boston was in the middle of a cold front and the two of them were eating ice cream. She smiled at that.

"You feel good enough to move on?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded and they walked along tucking their ice cream frozen fingers in their pockets. They were up to their apartment and Prue was in the bathroom reading the instructions. "You just pee on the stick, that's all you need to know," Piper said from outside the door.

"I want to make sure," Prue told her as she put them down and looked at the stick. "Please turn out negative," she said to it.

**XXXX**

Piper paced around a little looking to the door and it finally opened. Prue let out a breath and leaned against the jamb. Piper looked frustrated. "Well?" she asked. Prue held the stick out and Piper looked at it. "What does that mean?" Piper asked.

"I am," Prue told her.

Piper started at it in shock. "You are?" Prue nodded. She chuckled as Piper hugged her tightly. "This is so wonderful!" Piper said looking to her. "You're going to have a baby!"

"Maybe," Prue replied.

Piper stepped back from her and frowned. "Prudence Halliwell, don't you dare think of abortion!"

Prue sighed and looked worried. "I just got my degree Piper," she said going into her bedroom and laying down on it to curl up around one of her pillows. "I'm going to have to work and I don't think any kid would want to be stuck in daycare for the rest of their life."

Piper lay down by her. "We could always go back home," she told her.

"I'm not laying this on Grams," Prue told her sister. "She already raised all three of us when Mom died."

"Maybe you should ask her first," Piper said. "We're going to call her on Sunday anyway."

Prue shook her head. "I need to think about it."

Piper kissed Prue's cheek. "You think, but I'm going to celebrate." She headed out and came back with their ice cream. "I'll help you, so will Grams," Piper told her. "Maybe even-," she started but stopped when Prue frowned. "Okay, so not Phoebe but she's not that far away in New York."

"No, Phoebe made her own bed," Prue said angrily.

Phoebe and Prue had a falling out over Christmas and Phoebe had packed up and moved to New York. The nineteen year old had come into the Manor on Christmas Eve drunk and with a boy attached to her neck. They probably would have been okay at that but Phoebe had forgotten about the five outstanding parking tickets on Grams's car and then she left to go party with a group of friends rather than be with her family. Christmas Day had been hell as the two sisters fought, Prue telling Phoebe she needed to grow up and take responsibility for her life instead of expecting everyone to take care of it all for her. Phoebe had threatened to leave, Piper and Grams were beside themselves but then Prue folded her arms and got that 'look' as she told Phoebe she wouldn't leave, because then she'd have to work for a living and be responsible.

Phoebe looked devastated at Prue's honesty. Prue was so mad she couldn't feel the remorse, not until later. Prue left for Boston with Piper trailing her and Phoebe left for New York two days later swearing she wasn't coming back, ever.

Piper thought that Prue was too hard on Phoebe until she heard Prue crying softly every night for a week. Prue knew what she had done, but she didn't want Phoebe wasting her life away and she hadn't listened to anything else.

**XXXX**

Sunday came and Prue hadn't mentioned anything about the baby, but she had made an appointment to see a doctor. Prue was at the kitchen table going over some work when the phone rang. Piper smiled as she got it. "Grams!" she said happily. She waved Prue over to the couch to join her. Prue smiled as she did. "Grams Prue has something to tell you," Piper said.

Prue glared at her as she took the phone up. "Hi Grams," she said into the phone.

"Sweetie!" Penny Halliwell replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Prue said as Piper looked her way. "Um, Grams," she stopped. Piper nudged her. "I know!" she hissed at her sister as she let out a breath. "Grams, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Grams said. "Are you ready for that?"

"No, it just happened," Prue told her. "And I was a little drunk."

"Oh Prudence," Grams said. "That's how it usually happens. I want you and Piper to move back home. I've missed the patter of little feet around the Manor."

"Back home?" Prue asked.

"Of course dear," Grams replied. "Who else were you expecting to watch this little one? I know you want to work, and I don't want my great-granddaughter raised in daycare," she told her.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep it, Grams," Prue said. Piper smacked her own forehead then Prue's arm and Prue grabbed it, Piper was strong. "Ow!"

"You are so dead," Piper muttered under her breath as Grams started in on a tirade of the sanctity of life and how every child was a blessing from the heavens.

"If you even think about-," Grams continued until Prue spoke up.

"I wasn't going to Grams," Prue told her.

"Then you'll move back home," Grams said firmly.

Prue covered the mouthpiece. "She wants us to move back home."

Piper shrugged. "If you'll keep the baby I'll do it," she told her. Prue looked at her seriously and Piper returned it. "Well?"

Prue let out another sigh.

**XXXX**

Penny Halliwell watched out the window with a smile, she headed to the front door and went out onto the front step as two of her granddaughters came up the front steps. She held her arms out to them and held them close. "Welcome home," she told them.

**To be continued…**


	2. Settling In

**Hey Allen! It's always good to hear from you. Phoebe really doesn't come into play for a bit. But yeah, Phoebe really could throw it back in Prue's face. **

**KForty – Phoebe will come back in a while. She can't miss out on her niece or nephew now can she?**

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

**XXXX**

Prue sighed a little as she lay down on her bed. It was her old room she had left behind six years ago to go to school in Boston. She had enjoyed her time in Massachusetts, but she missed San Francisco and her sisters. She missed Phoebe, she tried not to hold in her anger but the girl could so push her buttons.

"How did it go?" Piper asked coming into Prue's room. She was still in her chef's jacket but it was unbuttoned to show a gray tank top underneath.

"Good," Prue replied. "His cousin's in charge of the Buckland's out here, but he's really nice."

Piper sat down by her. "Even being pregnant?" It had been affirmed before they left Boston, Prue was two months along.

Prue nodded. "It was, he even offered me maternity leave."

"Wow," Piper said in surprise. "That's rare."

"Apparently references are everything," Prue said smiling a little. "And yours?" she asked.

Piper chuckled. "I just had to switch gears into French cooking. The executive chef is a pain in the ass but I can deal."

"Ah!" Prue said covering her flat belly. "No swearing!"

Piper gave her a dirty look. "She doesn't even have ears yet, Prue. How's she going to hear me?"

"That doesn't matter," Prue told her. "Start now!"

Piper sighed at that and lay down by her. "Phoebe would like to know I bet."

Prue closed her eyes. "You can tell her, it'll come back to bite me in the a-butt."

Piper laughed at Prue's change in words. "Yeah it might, but she was pretty mad and put out that you called her on her problems."

Prue looked her way. "It was just too much, Piper. She could have stayed here, I didn't care. I just wanted her to take responsibility for her actions."

"I know," Piper told her. "I think she'll do okay in New York. I miss her though."

Prue nodded slightly. She did too. "Grams is happy," Prue said after a little while of silence.

Piper smiled at that. Grams was more than happy, she was ecstatic that two of her granddaughters were home and that a great-granddaughter was on the way. "She's off to the store," she told Prue having seen Grams's note on the table in the foyer. "I start work in a couple of days and so do you, maybe we could go shopping."

"And there's no snow," Prue said with a smile.

"Or freezing temperatures," Piper chimed in.

The two got up and grabbed their jackets and were off. It wasn't long before they were walking along the main streets by the cafes and trinket stores. The bay was just to the left of them and they were walking arm in arm looking into the store front windows. "Oh look at this!" Piper said headed them both inside.

It was a baby store filled with cribs, clothes, gadgets and everything an expectant mother could want. Prue looked to them as she walked through. "Wow," she said quietly as Piper held up a tiny dress. "It makes it seem more real."

Piper nodded as she put the dress back and found another. "I know what you mean," she told her. "Like it's only an idea, but when you start showing…"

"And can feel it," Prue said.

"You know it's going to be a girl, right?" Piper told her. "Grams is totally set on it."

Prue rolled her eyes. "I admit Grams is smart but she can't know that."

Piper shrugged. "She knows quite a bit."

Prue smiled as her eyes went to the other side of the store and locked in there. Piper turned to look and there hanging from the ceiling was a blown glass mobile. It was beautiful. The two sisters looked it over as a saleswoman came over to them. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" she told them. "The artist doesn't make many but they sell fast."

"I'll take it," Prue said digging into her purse.

The saleswoman took it down and Piper looked Prue's way. "That was two hundred dollars, Prue," Piper told her.

"It's so worth it Piper, trust the expert," Prue told her as they went up to the counter. Piper shook her head following her, if anything Prue had classic taste that could not be denied.

"Are you expecting?" the woman asked as she rang the bill up and wrapped the mobile up carefully in a box and tissue.

"She is," Piper said motioning to Prue. "In seven months."

"Oh you're just starting," the woman said with a smile. "Good luck with morning sickness."

"That she's already had," Piper told her as Prue signed the receipt.

"Thank god that's over with," Prue replied and Piper looked her way making Prue wince.

"Better keep to your own rules, buddy," Piper told her as Prue took the bag and they headed out. "How about dinner?" she told her.

"Grams will probably cook," Prue told her.

"Snack?" Piper asked as they headed down the street.

"Ghirardelli!" they both said and they headed for the chocolate center of San Francisco.

**XXXX**

The two came back close to dinner time to smell a wonderful waft of food coming from the kitchen. "Hey Grams!" they both called out.

Penny came out to see them remove their jackets. "Where have the two of you been?" she asked.

"Out," Piper said. "Prue got a beautiful mobile."

Penny looked Prue's way. "That was it?"

"And chocolate," Prue said handing over a box of them to her.

Grams smiled knowing that her grandchildren knew her well. "Dinners almost ready."

"And I'm so grateful I didn't have to cook it," Piper told her as they got ready for the meal. "Hey Jonah," she said to the large black and white tuxedo cat of Grams who decided to help out by trying to get in her way.

"Jonah, they don't need any help," Grams said as she set salad out on the table. "Go find something useful to do."

Prue and Piper watched as the cat left. "How do you do that Grams?" Prue asked as she sat down.

"A little magic and everything works out," Grams told them as she ladled out some soup.

"Magic," Piper said putting her napkin on her lap. "Right Grams."

Grams looked to the cat who left the room. "So," she started once they began eating. "Have you thought about how you'd like to deliver this great granddaughter of mine?" she asked. "And what about the father?"

Prue sighed. She wondered when this was going to come up. "It was a huge party, Grams," Prue told her. "I decided once to just let it go and have a drink or two to celebrate and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by bodies and more bodies."

"That could be scary," Piper said as she broke apart a roll. "What if he was ugly?"

Prue glared at her. "I would never have sex with an ugly guy, Piper," she said stealing the butter off of Piper's knife with her own.

"Hey!" Piper said. "I'm just saying, and don't steal my butter!"

"Personally I think it's better this way, no messy complications," Grams told them. "Men just get in the way."

Piper and Prue gave each other a look. That was always Grams's answer, men just got in the way. "Anyway," Prue told them. "Whoever it was isn't going to come looking and think of all the weirdness that would cause just trying to find him."

"It's better to just leave it alone," Grams told her. "I was thinking of converting the linen closet into a nursery," she told them. It was a huge space and with the help of a handyman they could put a window in it. "When she's old enough we'll move her to a bigger room."

"It could be a he," Prue remarked.

"It could, but she's a Halliwell dear," Grams said. "So it's not."

Prue and Piper looked to each other again and smiled.

**To be continued…**


	3. The Voice of Unreason

**Allen – Phoebe knows, Piper and Grams would have told her. We'll just have to see if she gets up the courage to come home.**

**CapriceAnn! You joined in! Yay, I'm glad you like the story!**

oooo

**Chapter 3: The Voice of Unreason**

**XXXX**

"I just can't believe how-."

"You are not fat, Prue," Piper interrupted her for the tenth time as they got ready for work in the bathroom.

Piper was putting her hair back in a clasp as Prue was looking at herself in the mirror, her bra and skirt on but there it was, she was six month pregnant and she had a belly. "I feel fat," Prue replied stroking over it.

Piper looked her way. "You've been 'fat' for what, two months now; you know you were going to get bigger. What's the big deal now?"

"She kicked last night," Prue said. It was a new first.

"Really?" Piper asked putting her hand on Prue's belly too. Piper was all Prue could stand to touch her, especially there. It seemed that lots of people felt she was fair game to touching her stomach when they saw she was pregnant. "Hey baby," Piper said talking to it and Prue sighed. That was another thing, talking to her stomach. "Are we on for Lamaze tonight?" Piper asked as she stood up.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, after the heck today's going to be, sitting and breathing is going to be my limit."

Piper chuckled. "You know heck still means the same thing, right?"

"But not as bad," Prue told her. She got her blouse, a maternity one Piper had forced her to get because she couldn't fit in her regular clothes and put it on. "Uh," she whined out and Piper buttoned her blouse up at the bottom.

"I hope you don't get worse than this," Piper warned her.

"But I'll love you when you go through it," Prue told her with a smile.

"After seeing you I'm not so sure about that," Piper said leaving the bathroom.

"What does that mean?" Prue demanded to know following her out.

"You ate chocolate sauce and sweet pickles on bratwurst last night, Prue. You don't even like any of those things," Piper said. "It was pretty disgusting."

Prue stopped for a moment looking to her sister who had gone into her room and tears just welled up in her eyes and she couldn't understand why. "Fine! If I'm so disgusting I'll just go to Lamaze on my own!"

Piper came out to see Prue slam into her room, the door locked. Grams came up the stairs. "What's going on?" Grams asked.

"Prue, I said something and she just flew off the handle," Piper said pulling her chef jacket on.

"It's the hormones, sweetie," Grams said knocking on Prue's door. "Prudence, Piper didn't mean it. Why don't you stay home from work today?"

The door flung open and there was Prue with her jacket and purse and she looked mad. "I'm just FINE," she growled at them. "I'll be FINE." She stormed down the hall to the stairs with Grams and Piper following her.

"Honey, why don't we have Piper drive you to work," Grams told her.

Prue stopped on the stairs and looked back up at them even angrier. "I don't need any help with anything today!" She headed on down. "You can go to hell for all I care!"

Piper looked to Grams and they heard the back door slam. "That wasn't good," Piper said.

"Just go to Lamaze tonight, sweetie," Grams said. "She'll be over it by then."

Piper went on downstairs after kissing her on the cheek. "Havin' a baby isn't looking all that great," Piper muttered.

**XXXX**

There was a path left wide open at Buckland's as Prue strode into work. Her eyes said it all with a 'do not come near unless you want to die' in them. She made it into her office and leaned against the door. She held her belly. "Baby, you're making mommy have a bad day," she whispered as tears leaked out again.

Her breasts hurt, she felt like throwing up sometimes and there was no way on earth she'd slept well in the past three weeks. No wonder pregnant women were so testy all the time. However, she had been excited to feel her child kick for the first time; she had seen sonograms and watched her belly grow. But this made it very real, she was going to be a mom in three months or less.

Prue sat down at her desk and just sat there for a long moment. She wasn't sure why she exploded at Piper but it was becoming more common all the time. Now she was going to have to apologize to her sister or she might be going this alone. "Great," she muttered as she sighed. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten anything at home since she had been a little nauseous but now she felt like having… what a shock sweet pickles and ice cream. She hated sweet pickles. Grams had gotten a large jar after her first craving and Prue had gone through the whole thing in a week.

"Prue," Hannah Webster said as she walked in through her office door. "Rex needs you to go down to the vaults and look over the sale from the Brandberg Estate." She looked to Prue. "What the hell happened to you?"

Prue closed her eyes. She was not fond of Hannah, the overbearing, self-righteous assistant to Rex Buckland, VP of this branch of Buckland's. "I'll get to it, thank you," Prue bit out.

"Yeah, but-."

"Thank you!" Prue ground out and her eyes locked with the red heads.

"Whatever," Hannah said as she left. Prue was scary when she was mad.

Prue rested her head on her desk for a few minutes then looked at her makeup. Her mascara had run a little after her fits that morning and she had the start of raccoon eyes and her face was sort of blotchy. She fixed her make-up and headed downstairs. She made it into the elevator. Happy to find it empty she held her belly and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. "Baby, you gotta stop making mommy cry," she told her child. She felt the urge for food come again and she opened her eyes and found herself in the break room. "What the hell?" she said as she looked around.

"Prue," Wayne from accounting said as he came in. "How are you?" He reached out for her belly and her eyes went flat and he jerked away. "Okay then," he got out looking at the crazy pregnant lady as he went to the line of vending machines and Prue followed.

Wasn't she in the elevator a moment ago? She could have sworn she was. Prue looked to the machines and she could hear Piper and Grams in her head. 'Do not feed the baby or yourself junk'. Usually Prue didn't, she lived on coffee which had been nixed when they were sure she was pregnant.

She looked into the machines and saw nothing that looked good. Sweet or salty, she wanted chicken noodle soup with chocolate sprinkles. "Okay, that's enough," she said out loud as she hurried out of the break room with half a dozen co-workers watching. She made it to the vault this time and began to work on the first few pieces. She was exasperated by the time Rex came in. Rex wasn't a stupid man by any means. Prue gave him the look of death and he smiled.

"Why don't you go home, Prue," he offered.

"I'm fine," she ground out as she looked to another piece.

"I'm sure you are, needless to say, and I hope you'll take this in the right light, your baby needs a day off," Rex said.

Prue looked at him, her look was flat but he wasn't sure if she was going to yell at him or cry.

**XXXX**

Grams was surprised to see Prue come into the house before noon. The young woman dropped her purse, jacket and keys on the table and came over towards her. "What's wrong?" Grams asked looking worried.

Prue shook her head as she lay down on the couch and put her head in her Grams's lap. "I think I'm fired," she told her.

Grams stroked back Prue's hair. "What happened?"

"Rex, Mr. Buckland, he said something and I- I think I snapped," Prue told her. "There was crying and he probably thinks I'm insane."

Grams smiled. "Darling, that's the baby talking and I think he knows it."

Prue looked up at Grams. "It was weird today. I could have sworn I got in the elevator and then I got hungry and the next thing I knew I was in the break room," she told her as she got up. "Cookie dough sounds so good right now. That and refried beans." She winced as she went into the kitchen.

Grams's face changed to a worried look as Prue disappeared from view. "Was that all that happened?" Grams asked.

"Other than making people think I'm the wicked bitch of the west, no," Prue said coming out with a tub of cookie dough ice cream. She sat back down by her Grams. "Three months and then I won't act so crazy."

"Of course dear," Grams said as she watched her granddaughter.

**XXXX**

Penny Halliwell was alone in the house. Piper had come home and taken Prue to Lamaze classes. Prue had slept the better part of the day but Penny didn't want to take any chances as she entered the attic and lit a few candles. There on the stand was the Book of Shadows. She lit five candles on the floor. "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide," she said.

There in the mist her daughter Patty stood. "Mom?" Patty said. "What's going on?"

Penny sighed. "You know dear, your daughters."

Patty smiled at that. "How are they? How's my grandchild?"

Penny sighed again. "Making trouble for Prudence. She's been using her power, one Prue wouldn't have. She blinked Prudence from one place to another."

Patty looked surprised. "Oh dear," she said.

Penny nodded. "Oh dear and rightly so."

Patty sighed now. "You're going to bind her powers too?"

Penny nodded. "I must, Prue can't protect herself. Not unless her powers were released and she and Phoebe are still upset at each other."

"You should have kept them all at the Manor, mother," Patty said.

"Well I tried," Penny argued back. "They are your daughters after all. Every one of them stubborn and willful. I have Prue and Piper back, but Phoebe-." She left it at that looking put out. They looked to each other then Patty looked away. "I know where she is, I could have protected her," Penny said.

"No, she's safer not being known about, mother," Patty said firmly. "Not until Phoebe's back."

Penny shrugged slowly. "Fine. I'll need your help for the little one. Who knows who Prudence slept with."

Patty gave her mother a look as she stepped out of the ring and the two hugged. "You'll figure it out, mother."

**To be continued…**


	4. Returning Your Paige

**Allen – Melinda Warren said Matthew Tate stole blinking from a witch. You would think that witches would get more in teleportation, astral projection doesn't really get you 'all' there, yet Demons can shimmer. AND Melinda's daughter was believed to be Matthew's daughter, yet she was a witch, not any of this half witch, half warlock stuff. Also Penny and Patty are guessing Prue blinked, Prue didn't actually see how she 'moved'. Hehehe.**

**Yeah, I didn't like them binding the girls powers either but I can see her reason for it. I do believe that Penny died from a heart condition just before she was going to bind their powers permanently, so maybe it was TPTB interfering, not wanting the Charmed Ones never getting their powers, it was the death of Grams that brought Phoebe back, that and she was broke. **

**And I did change that part about Rex and Hannah, in the show both original Rex and Hannah had been old and dead a long time. These two are different… and that's all I'm going to say on that.**

**Monkeywand – the year is 1995, Grams is still alive, she bound their powers and they weren't released until she died in 1998. And they didn't know about witches until they found the Book of Shadows. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

oooo

**Chapter 4: Returning Your Paige**

**XXXX**

Seventeen year old Paige Matthews looked out of her dorm room at the campus of San Francisco State University. It was early morning and the first part of summer courses and she had no classes that Saturday. A hot off the press High School Diploma and brand new to college she felt so alone. Paige looked down at the files she had gotten from Social Services and the local newspapers. Social Services had had no record of her other than her adoption, she had been found abandoned at a church.

She learned this when her parents died six months ago and she had their files to go through before the house was sold and she went to live with her uncle and aunt. Paige had turned her life around and finished high school with enough to get into college. While she still had relatives, she wanted to know who gave her up and why. But when she learned they left her at a church she had dropped it for a while unsure of what to do. What if they didn't want to see her again? What if they were dead like her adopted parents?

Now Paige decided to find out as much as she could so she could get on with her life. She had found a list of women who lived in the area of the church that would have been the right ages to have given birth. The nun hadn't known the woman, but she had said she was beautiful with wavy brunette hair and brown eyes probably in her thirties. Her father or the man she believed to be her father had curly dark hair and hazel eyes a lot like her own.

She found one family that looked right, but Patricia Halliwell had died a year after she was born and Paige really didn't want to find out if she was her mother or not. She didn't want to know her biological mother was dead.

However, she had crossed off a lot of 'could be's', they were a different ethnicity, facial features. She had talked to a couple but if they were her mother they had denied having a child in 1977. The only really solid one was Patricia Halliwell, after that Paige would have to find another way, and at seventeen she wasn't sure how.

Her uncle had given her his old 1980 Honda Accord for college, proud she was doing something with her life and she took it out and headed up for the richer part of San Francisco where the old manors and houses were from the first settling of the city.

She stopped her car across the street from what was known as Halliwell Manor, Halliwell's had lived there for almost a century. What would it be like if she was a Halliwell? Then again, maybe they didn't want her to be one, that's why they got rid of her. She watched as two young women in their twenties came out of the side door to the house and got into a Jeep Cherokee. One of them was very pregnant and the other helped her in. She could tell from the way they were talking it was light arguing. The pregnant one waving the other off from helping her until she couldn't fully get in and that led to more arguing and the other one got a big grin on her face making the pregnant one angry. It wasn't long before they left and Paige looked to the house again.

She spent a half an hour in the heat trying to get up her courage when she finally saw the front door open and there was a grand looking woman, dressed smartly and looking her way. Paige's eyes opened as the woman motioned for her to come. The teenager looked around then back to the woman who looked straight at her and motioned again. She left the door open and went back inside. "Okay, I can do this," Paige said to herself. "It's not like she doesn't know I'm here." She thought about what she'd just said not fully making sense of it and got out of the car.

Slowly she went up the steps to the house and looked inside before actually taking a step in. "Hello?" she called out.

"Come in dear," a woman's voice said. "Shut the door." Paige did and carefully moved in. There at one end of the couch was the woman from the doorway. On the coffee table was a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. "I figured you must be quite hot sitting out there staring at my house," the woman told her. "Have a seat."

Paige did and the woman handed her a cold glass of lemonade. It was wonderful, Paige didn't realize how hot she was until she drank it. "Thanks," she said holding her half full glass.

"Now, tell me dear, your name first, then why you're watching my house," the woman said.

Paige looked to the windows unsure of what to tell her. "I guess-," she started.

"Name please," the woman said firmly.

"Paige- Paige Matthews," Paige told her looking her way.

The woman smiled. "And do you know who I am?" she asked kindly.

"P-Penelope Halliwell?" Paige got out.

"Penny please, Penelope was my great grandmother," Penny told her.

Paige smiled at that. She took out the papers she had from her purse. "I was looking for someone," Paige told her. "My mother."

Penny's eyebrow rose. "Darling, as flattered as I could be-," she started.

"No," Paige said blushing a little at her own forwardness. "Patricia Halliwell. I was wondering if she was my mother."

Penny looked her over for a long moment then sat forward on the sofa. "May I?" she asked holding her hand out for the papers. Paige passed them over and Penny looked to them then to Paige. "Excuse me a moment," Penny said getting up and taking the papers with her. "Don't leave," the older woman said as she headed up the stairs.

Paige watched her go feeling more confused than ever, Penny Halliwell was interesting. After a few minutes Paige got up and began to looking around the living room. It was okay looking, Paige would put more pink in it, but it wasn't bad. She saw lots of pictures on the tables and mantle over the fireplace. There were ones that were in black and white, even that really old brownish color. She picked up one and saw a young woman that looked a lot like her.

"That was my great aunt Beatrice," Penny said.

Paige hurriedly put the picture back. "Sorry," she told her.

"Don't be," Penny said with a smile. "Come and sit down, let's talk." Paige sat back down and Penny looked her way. "You're seventeen," Penny said. "What do your parents think about this?"

"My parents died about six months ago in a car accident," Paige told her. "I'm at SFU now." Penny gave her a look. "Adopted parents," Paige finished.

"So this is why you're looking now?" Penny asked.

Paige let out a sigh and looked to her hands for a long moment. "I did a lot of stupid things in high school, Mrs. Halliwell-."

"Ms. Halliwell," Penny said.

Paige looked a little confused. "Ms. Halliwell," she continued. "I've really tried making up for most of them and one is to put things to rest, to make amends. I don't want anything from you; I just wanted to know if your daughter was my mother and why she gave me away."

Penny looked thoughtfully at her. "And if you are my granddaughter, what if I wanted something from you?" she asked.

Paige's brow furrowed. "What could you want from me? I'm seventeen. I don't have anything."

Penny smiled. "You have your love, your time, your company."

Paige blinked a couple of times. "You'd want to get to know me?"

Penny rolled her eyes and smiled wider. "Why would I not want to know you, dear girl," Penny said. "You are my granddaughter."

"But-, my- your daughter, Patricia, she gave me up. Didn't you know about it?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but heaven forbid she listen to me about anything," Penny said. "And now that you're here you'll get to know your older sisters. Or should I say half-sisters, but that's here nor there. They are your sisters."

Paige looked stunned. "The two that got into the jeep?"

"And Phoebe, but my little rebel is in New York trying to do something like find herself," Penny said standing up and holding out her hand to Paige who took it and the older woman helped her up. "Of course you'll stay to dinner and meet Prudence and Piper." Paige was taken along through the beautiful manor into the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast?" Penny asked. "Of course not," she answered her own question. "Girls your age rarely eat the most important meal of the day." Penny began to get things out of the fridge.

"Wait, you just accept me? Just like that?" Paige asked. "There's no DNA test, what if you're not my-," she stopped as she realized what Penny was just accepting straight out.

"Oh, I have my ways dear," Penny said putting a generous dollop of butter into a pan, the sizzle of it was loud. "I've been waiting for you." She smiled her way. "And now you're finally mine."

Paige looked more stunned but settled into the seat. "What about the others? Won't they ask?"

Penny shrugged. "Of course, but if they insist then your DNA test won't be that hard." She looked to Paige who looked unsure. "I wouldn't worry, you are a Halliwell." She looked Paige over more thoroughly now. "I think you could add a few pounds on darling," she said and added another dab of butter to the pan.

Paige watched it go in. She wasn't sure about this, but she was pretty sure that Penny Halliwell didn't take no from anyone. She smiled for the first time in a long time.

**XXXX**

"Oh god, Grams," Piper said dropping her keys on the side table as Prue came into the house. "Couldn't we muzzle her?"

Prue sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. She was pretty big, about five weeks to her due date. "Muzzle me? Excuse me?" she said wiping the sweat off her forehead. "You circled that office until I thought I was going to throw up!"

"If you complain about your back one more time I'm going to throw up," Piper told her.

"If it didn't hurt I wouldn't say it," Prue replied shifting. "I'm never ever, ever having sex again! Ever!"

"Write it in blood sister," Piper muttered as she wiped her own forehead. It was the middle of June and the heat was awful. They were quiet for a minute then started to laugh. They never really stayed mad at each other for that long. "I'll get us some lemonade."

"Bless you," Prue said gratefully, her feet were killing her. She looked around. "Where do you think Grams is?"

"Don't know," Piper said getting the pitcher out of the fridge. "Grams?" she called out.

"Coming," Grams said. "It will be fine," they heard her say.

Prue and Piper looked to the entryway and saw Grams come in alone. "Are you talking to yourself again?" Prue asked.

"No," Grams said. "How's my great grandchild?" she asked.

"Better than your grandchild at the moment," Prue said.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she handed Prue a glass of lemonade and sat down with her own at the table.

Grams looked to them. "You remember back when you were little, your mother and father got divorced before Phoebe was born?" she asked them.

They both frowned at that. "Yes," Prue said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Your mother met someone," Grams said.

"A man?" Piper asked looking surprised.

"Of course a man, Prudence," Grams said with a little smile. "Nature takes its course and-." She stopped looking at them.

"And- what?" Prue asked.

Paige came out from the entryway. "She had me," she told them.

Prue and Piper looked to her for a long moment then to Grams who nodded. "Say hello to your sister Paige," Grams said.

**To be continued…**


	5. Calling All Midwives

**Allen – Yup, yup… I believe that Penny bound her granddaughter's powers which I think would include an unborn Paige retroactively. I also was reading through a transcript today where there were good and evil Phoebe's and Paige's and they used the power of four, so hey, it can work. I'm not too worried about Victor, they were divorced, and Patty fell in love. What will be interesting is if they meet Sam. Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it. **

**Monkeywand – Phoebe will come back.**

oooo

**Chapter 5: Calling All Midwives**

**XXXX**

"So where are you going?" Piper asked on a Tuesday evening.

"Out," Paige replied as she put on her jacket.

It had been three weeks since Piper learned of a new half sister. Paige Matthews had been adopted when their mother gave her up to the local church. She couldn't understand that. Piper had been young when her mother had died but Grams made family the most important thing, telling the girls that it had been important to their mother as well. Grams of course had bullied the seventeen year old to move in with them and drive the extra half an hour to school and save on boarding costs and get to know her family at the same time. Piper had called Phoebe and told her the news. More like told her answering machine the news.

"Out where?" Prue asked from the couch in the living room. They looked in to see their oldest sister curled up with a blanket and a book and her belly was huge, two weeks and their niece was going to be born. It was even official; there was nothing 'there' hence a girl.

"Just out," Paige said settling her purse over her shoulder. "Tell P-Grams I'll be back in an hour or so." She smiled to them and headed out.

"I don't like it," Piper said sitting down across from Prue.

"She did the DNA test, Piper," Prue said. "She is our sister."

Piper rolled her eyes at her. "Duh, I know that. I don't like that she's secretive, she can trust us."

Prue looked her way from her book. "Then why don't you find out where she's going, Nancy Drew junior detective?"

Piper stuck her tongue out at her. It was her night off from the restaurant and she was glad for it. "Maybe I will," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Either go or don't but don't take that tone with me young lady," Prue replied.

Piper raised an eyebrow her way and Prue scowled. "Yes, mom."

Prue raised an eyebrow back as she rubbed her tummy feeling her daughter move inside her. "I like the sound of that. Mom," she said.

"More than eight months ago?" Piper asked.

Prue shrugged and took up her book. She did, they both knew it. If anything Prue was protective of her family, this child was going to have a mama bear when she came into the world.

"I'll see ya," Piper said getting her own keys and jacket.

"Don't embarrass her," Prue told her. They had on accident; Paige wasn't ready to go from only child to youngest of four sisters.

"Yeah, yeah, read your book mommy," Piper said leaving.

"Bye," Prue called out.

**XXXX**

Piper saw Paige's car turn into a small strip mall and park near about a dozen others. Piper parked her jeep away from Paige's Honda and she followed her sister down some steps to a few administrative offices. There at the back was an open door that Paige had gone through.

Piper went inside to find it was a conference room and chairs and a table with a podium had been set up. She hung around in the back as Paige sat by an older woman talking to her. There was coffee and doughnuts at the back of the room on another table.

"It's about the only reason I come to these," a man in his middle ages said to Piper.

She looked his way. "Excuse me?"

"Coffee and doughnuts," he told her. "I mostly listen though, I got up the first time but I haven't been coming very long." He smiled her way. "I've never seen you around."

A man got up at the podium and started a meeting. Piper hid in the background and watched what she began to realize was an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. She had never been to one before. She saw Paige watching and clapping for whoever got up. It was a half an hour in and Piper was going to leave when Paige got up and went to the front. Piper hid herself so Paige couldn't see her.

"Hi, my name's Paige Matthews," Paige told the group. "And- I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi Paige," everyone said.

"I've been coming for eight months now," Paige said nervously. "I stopped drinking after my parents died in a car accident. I never realized till then just how much of a problem drinking was for me. What I said to my parents, how I treated them and others. I found out I was adopted when I was younger and I decided that part of my steps here was to find out why I was given up." She stopped for a moment; tears had already started down her cheeks. "I still don't know why, but I found I have a grandmother and three half sisters. They don't know I'm an alcoholic, I don't really know how to tell them, but I am happy to have them, to know I'm not alone."

Piper was stunned to see the maturity in Paige as everyone clapped for the teenager who sat down by the older woman again. She left leaving Paige to her secret until she was ready to tell them. She didn't tell Prue either, it was for Paige to say, not her.

**XXXX**

Piper set plates around the table as Grams watched Prue waddle slowly into the kitchen with a hand on her back to support it. "I'm okay, Grams," Prue told her again. Her back had been killing all day.

"I have a feeling that child is coming soon, Prudence," Grams told her.

Prue stopped halfway to the table and caught her breath as Paige came in through the back door. "Hey," Paige told them as she set her school bag down in the wash room. "Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Peachy," Prue told her as she finally sat down. Piper was looking to Paige and Prue finally noticed it. "What did you do to your hair?"

Paige smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked. Where Paige had the sort of a lighter brunette hair that was straight down it was now a vivid titian blonde and styled back into a clasp.

"Wow," Prue said then smiled. "It looks good on you."

"What was wrong with it before?" Grams asked looking worried.

"I've seen pictures of you Grams from the sixties," Piper said. "Wild red hair and all."

"Well, yes, but that was then," Grams said looking to Paige. "You do look stunning sweetheart."

Paige smiled happily at that as Prue let out a hard breath. "Oh shit," Prue muttered.

"What?" Piper asked.

Prue leaned forward in pain and there was the sound of water running on the floor. "The baby's coming!" Grams said.

"Oh god, oh god," Piper said going into a panic as she set the dishes she was holding down and hurried to get Prue's bag and her car keys.

Paige was stunned for a long moment before snapping out of it. "Let me help," she told her as she went over and carefully helped Prue up. "My hair didn't start this did it?" Paige asked.

"Oh shit!" Prue said as they made it out to Piper's Cherokee, another contraction started.

"How are we going to get her in?" Paige asked Grams.

Prue made a noise as she bent over holding her belly. "I think she's coming!" Prue cried out.

Piper came out at a run and they decided to take her back inside to her bedroom. Grams took charge as they got Prue settled. "Piper," she said looking to her, Piper was getting anxious. "Go and boil some water."

Piper pointed at her with her other hand on her forehead. "Water, I can do that." She was off in a flash.

Paige looked to Grams. "I thought that was an old wives tale to get the husband to do something?"

"It is dear, but Piper always did panic over easy things," Grams told her. "Go call the midwife then get some warm water and lots of towels."

Paige hurried off as Prue looked her way. "I wanted her at the hospital Grams," Prue said as she started to pant into a contraction again.

"You were born here, so were your sisters," Grams said assuring her. "This is the perfect place for this daughter to be born."

Prue was tired by the time the midwife got there. "Penny," she said as she came into the room. "Prue," she said to the expectant mother with a smile.

"Do not smile right now Mary," Prue ground out at her. She groaned as a small contraction hit. "I am not in the goddamn mood for smilers and you better have drugs or you can leave."

"It's too late for any drugs anyway," Mary said taking a look. "You're almost fully dilated. Maybe earlier this morning… why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Paige came in with Piper as Prue looked evilly at Grams. "Why didn't I Grams?" she asked in a hiss as Mary probed around.

Grams shrugged. "I thought it was fine." All three granddaughters looked her way but she said nothing more. Piper came over and held Prue up at Mary's instruction.

"You remember your breathing?" Mary asked them. Paige tried not to laugh at the silly sounds of Lamaze breathing. Prue cried out as a big contraction hit. "There we go!" Mary said.

Prue didn't hear much of anything else as pain ripped through her as Piper tried to breath. Finally like a dam had burst the pain backed off and she felt her child come out wailing the instant it could. "Oh my god I'm never doing this again!" she swore as Piper wiped off her forehead and trying to get feeling back into her arm where Prue had grabbed her.

"Look at what came of it," Mary said as she cleaned the baby off and made sure she was breathing properly.

Prue felt tears come to her eyes as a tiny little human being was put on her chest. There was a cap of fuzzy black hair. She looked to tiny little fingers as she put her hands protectively over her daughter. "Welcome to the world, Jordan," she told her.

"What?" Grams said in shock.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. A Visit From Auntie Phoebe

**Hey all – Nope, Penny didn't like the name Jordan. Mostly because it's not a P name, but she'll love her no matter what. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guess what! Phoebe is here! (read below)**

**Allen – Having Phoebe with a baby would be weird. At least in this moment of her life, she's way too irresponsible for that. I think Penny was big on the P names, maybe not as much after she was gone, but her first grandchild? I think she would have had something to say about it.**

**CapriceAnn – Yay, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

oooo

**Chapter 6: A Visit from Auntie Phoebe**

**XXXX**

Piper looked over at Phoebe again as she drove them home from the airport. "You know Grams is going to kill you, right?" she told her younger sister.

"It's one tattoo," Phoebe said. "It's my body I can do what I want with it."

"Unless Grams rips the skin right off ya," Piper replied a little sarcastically. She had found Phoebe finally and paid for her plane ticket back to San Francisco. Of course Phoebe was still in her leather jacket and had ripped jeans and sunglasses on.

"It looks cool," the nineteen year old said.

"Well there is that, but I'm not Grams," Piper replied.

Phoebe waved it off. "So a new sister and a cute little niece!" she said happily changing the subject.

"Jordan Patricia Halliwell," Piper told her.

"Was Grams mad?" Phoebe asked.

Piper made a noise. "Oh yeah, she went on for the rest of the day about tradition of names and then Prue countered with it was her child and she could name her what she wanted." The two sisters smiled at each other. "Paige hid in her room and studied, I don't think she's ever seen Grams so mad before."

Phoebe knew mad Grams; she caused a lot of them in high school. She looked out the window to the familiar hills of San Francisco. If Grams knew what she was doing in New York, yeah, she'd kill her.

Piper pulled up into the driveway and the two got out. Phoebe took her bag with her as they went in through the back door. There sitting at the table was Paige with a textbook and a bowl of cereal.

The two sisters looked at each other and Phoebe smiled a little. "You must be Paige," she said.

"And you're Phoebe," Paige replied looking nervous. "I hope you don't mind that we're sharing a room. At least until Grams thinks up something."

Phoebe looked to Piper. "Grams?" she mouthed where Paige couldn't see it. Piper smiled; if she went away she had to be prepared for change. Phoebe smiled to Paige. "Nope, that's fine; it's cool not to be the youngest anymore." She came around and hugged her surprising the seventeen year old. Phoebe was a hugger. "Get your earplugs sweetie," Phoebe told her.

"Why?" Paige asked confused.

"Halliwell war three hundred is probably on the horizon," Phoebe said.

"You could try to not piss them off," Piper said as she followed Phoebe out of the kitchen and into the foyer. "Just a thought."

"Where would be the fun in- that," Phoebe was saying only to finish seeing Prue and little Jordan in the living room curled up on the couch. "Oh my god," she said happily as she slowly entered the room.

"Pheebs," Prue said seeing her.

Phoebe smiled as she quietly came over. Piper and Paige stood in the foyer watching as Phoebe sat down by Prue who smiled at her daughter. Three days old she had a shining badge of health as did her mother. "She's beautiful," Phoebe said. "Can I?" she asked.

Prue gently handed Jordan over whose soft blue eyes opened just a little before closing again. They were learning that newborns either slept or ate or cried for the first few months. Phoebe was a natural when it came to kids, she loved babies and if she hadn't of been such a wild child she probably would have made a fortune baby sitting.

"Oh look at you sweetheart," Phoebe cooed at Jordan. They watched her be the absolute adoring aunt for about five minutes before Paige went back to studying and Piper came in and sat down across from them.

"Where did Paige go?" Prue asked keeping an eagle-eye watch on her daughter.

"Studying," Piper said. "Your drooling over Jordan is a little sickly sweet," she told Phoebe. The two sisters looked her way. "I didn't say it was bad."

"Don't you listen to stick in the mud Auntie Piper," Phoebe told Jordan.

"I am not," Piper replied. "I'm just not the baby type aunt."

"A natural," Phoebe said smiling. "I'm a natural with babies, I know."

Prue and Piper both rolled their eyes at that but smiled. "It's good to see you Phoebe," Prue said.

Phoebe looked her way. "You mean that?"

Prue sighed. "I never wanted you to leave, just think, that's all. I still love you, I'll always love you."

"Even when you two fight like pit bulls," Piper said honestly.

"That's not helping," Prue warned her.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now because we don't argue in front of our niece," Phoebe told them looking at Jordan who was shifting around a little. "Honestly though, I never saw you as the mom type, Prue, more of the corporate raider."

Prue smiled with that. "I did too. But having her… it changed a lot in me. I don't know how mom could have ever given up Paige."

"So she's really our sister?" Phoebe asked. She had been out most of the time in New York, either working or partying.

"Yup, Grams just took her at face value," Prue said.

"Like she just knew," Piper said. "We did the DNA testing. Her father is someone named Sam, that's about all we got out of Grams."

"Well it's not like it could be Victor," Prue told them. "He was gone before Phoebe was even born." She was still bitter about that.

"Jordan never needs to worry about it," Phoebe said cuddling Jordan close to her. "She's got her mama and three aunties and a Grams to take care of her."

**XXXX**

Phoebe came into her old bedroom to see Paige sitting by the window brushing her hair out. She liked Paige, they had gotten along well at supper and she was sad she didn't know her when they were younger.

Paige looked her way. "Oh, um hi," she got out. "I'll sleep on the floor," Paige said. "This is your room after all."

"No, no," Phoebe replied as she pulled out her pajamas. "You can take it or we can share. We are sisters after all."

Paige looked to the full size bed. It wasn't near as big as Prue's or Piper's. Phoebe grinned. "We're both skinny, unless you kick or something."

"Not to my knowledge," Paige told her. She smiled a little at Phoebe's offer. "You don't mind?"

Phoebe made a noise. "Of course not, you learn to share when you have sisters. You're just getting a slow start."

Paige smiled wider now as she put her brush on the dresser. The two got into bed after Phoebe changed and turned the light off. It was silent for a moment. "Twenty questions?" Phoebe asked.

"You go first," Paige replied.

**XXXX**

Piper looked up from the French toast she was fixing to hear giggling as Phoebe and Paige came downstairs into the kitchen. "You two sure are happy," she told them.

"I can't imagine what it would have been like to grow up an only child," Phoebe told Piper and Paige. "Having your parents watching you every second."

"Never getting away with anything," Prue said coming in with Jordan.

"Baby!" Phoebe said holding her hands out.

Prue handed the infant over. "I just fed her so don't rock her too much," Prue warned.

"No rocking," Phoebe said rocking Jordan slightly anyway. Paige stroked a soft little cheek and the two older siblings saw that Paige was delighted by Jordan as much as Phoebe; she just wasn't so vocal about it.

Grams came in and went around giving each granddaughter a kiss. "Good morning," she told them. "What are my granddaughters up to today?"

"Work," Piper said. "I have tomorrow off."

"School, and more school," Paige said sitting down at the table as Prue took Jordan back under protest from Phoebe.

"Hmmm, staying at home and sleeping," Prue told them. They smiled at that. Prue had learned quickly to sleep when Jordan did or become exhausted in the middle of the night.

"Hanging out," Phoebe said happily.

"Not much different from before," Prue replied.

"Ahhh!" Piper said in her warning tone as she came over with breakfast. "Breakfast time, no arguing!"

It had gone well and soon Piper and Paige were gone to work and school. Prue had gone back upstairs with Jordan and Phoebe looked in to see both were asleep. She silently shut the door and turned to see Grams there. Phoebe shifted a little under her gaze. "I… um… I was going to go out, see what was going on in the neighborhood," Phoebe told her.

Grams raised an eyebrow at that. "Let's talk first."

Phoebe groaned at this as she followed Grams downstairs. Grams was the only parent she ever knew and as much as she loved her, she didn't want to 'talk', because it was always serious.

"How are you doing?" Grams asked as they sat down in the living room.

Phoebe shrugged. "Fine," she told her as she picked up one of Jordan's little toys.

"In New York, you're fine," Grams said.

Phoebe nodded sharply. "Everything fine, I like it in New York. No one to talk back to you, tell you to do anything," Phoebe replied.

"You know Prudence loves you, Phoebe," Grams said. "I love you."

"But you want me to be something I don't want," Phoebe replied. "I want to go hang out at night, date who I want to date!"

"Even ones as unsavory as the boys you would 'hang out' with in high school?" Grams said firmly. "They were nothing but trouble."

"Maybe I'm trouble!" Phoebe told her. "I like doing things like that!"

"You are a Halliwell," Grams started.

"Better than the rest because of my lineage, I know, you've told me that a hundred times Grams!" Phoebe said. "I'm not Prue!"

"I don't want you to be her, Phoebe," Grams said. "But you're almost twenty now, not twelve! I'm not going to live forever!"

Phoebe was angry now. "Yeah! Which means I get to choose what I do with it!" She pulled off her shirt and there she was in her bra and she turned so Grams could see her back, up at the base of her neck was a tattoo. "I choose what I want, you don't!" Phoebe told her as she pulled her shirt back on and stormed out of the house.

Grams let out a sigh of sadness as the door closed. "Phoebe," she said tiredly.

**XXXX**

It was late, a little after midnight and Paige was half asleep when Phoebe snuck into their bedroom. "Shhhhh!" Phoebe said closing the door.

"They've been worried sick about you," Paige said. "I was worried too."

"Oh that's sweet," Phoebe said as she pulled off her clothes. Paige was a little shocked at this as she turned her back. "Why don't you come with me?" Phoebe offered.

Paige glanced over her shoulder to see Phoebe putting on a slinky looking dress; it wasn't one she had brought so she had probably 'borrowed' it from Piper. "Where?"

"Out with some old friends of mine," Phoebe said as she turned to her. "I'm okay now."

Paige looked to her older sister. "Where are you going?"

"Out, Paige don't be a bummer," Phoebe told her. "Let your big sister show you a good time."

**XXXX**

Paige wasn't sure when the good time was going to start but so far she had had a dozen drinks offered to her and it was the third bar that Phoebe and her friends had gone to. Never one to dress up in high school and poor after it, Paige was in jeans a spaghetti strap blouse and a jacket with a mineral water watching as the others danced and were obnoxious on the dance floor.

Phoebe came over her way and finished off one of the half empty beer mugs that were there. Paige was pretty sure it wasn't Phoebe's to begin with. "You havin' fun?" Phoebe asked.

Paige smiled. "Great!" she said falsely. Phoebe gave her a thumbs up and went back to the guy whose throat she had been sticking her tongue down all night. It was just after three in the morning and Paige was tired. But she was also a sister and right now she was watching Phoebe.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do about anything until a fight broke out. Phoebe was in the middle of it and Paige, knowing what that was like pulled her out of it and they began to walk along the sidewalk as cop cars started to pull up to the bar. "We're missing out!" Phoebe said as Paige held her arm tightly.

"Going to jail?" Paige asked. "Prue and Grams are probably going to kill you for this. But bailing you out of jail?" She sighed as Phoebe thought about that in her alcohol hazed mind. "They'll probably kick me out," Paige muttered.

"You're better than me," Phoebe told her. "Prue likes you more than me."

"Hardly," Paige replied. "Don't be stupid like I was Phoebe. I was a jerk to my parents, drank like a fish and lived without a care in the world and then they were gone. I told them I hated them the day they died." Phoebe was silent as she looked to her. "I've been where you are, I know what you're doing. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

**XXXX**

The walk home was silent. The lights in the living room were on as the two came in. Grams and Prue were up. "Where were you two?" Prue asked as she worked on burping Jordan from a middle of the night feeding.

"Out," Paige said.

"It's not her fault," Phoebe said. "Mine, I took her."

"You smell like a brewery, Phoebe," Prue said taking her baby further away from the smell. "Were you drinking too Paige?" she asked.

"I- I don't drink anymore," Paige told her. She really liked Prue, the two connected better than she did with Piper. "I stopped nine months and thirteen days ago. The day my parents died."

Grams and Prue looked at Phoebe. "I didn't know!" Phoebe said getting louder. "I just wanted to take my baby sister out for a good time!"

"You, a nineteen year old takes a seventeen year old to where? How many clubs and bars that have alcohol and how many illegal drugs available? And you take your sister there?" Grams asked. "Paige go to your room."

Paige looked startled at this. "What did I do?" she asked.

"Please, just go," Grams replied.

Paige rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs. "I didn't do anything wrong," she muttered under her breath with a few other things.

Phoebe was stiff. Her arms folded and she leaned against the couch. She wasn't going to sit or the two would be like rabid dogs on a cat. "I'll just go back to New York," Phoebe told them. "Be out of your hair."

Prue sighed as she put Jordan down in the little bassinet she had by the couch. "Don't you get it, we don't want you out of our hair, Pheebs," Prue told her. "We want you to live past twenty and not in jail or drunk and partying the rest of your life."

"You need to go to school, find a decent job," Grams told her. "You can stay here-."

"No! I need my own life!" Phoebe told them. "Not one you want for me!"

They stopped as Jordan began to cry and Prue went and picked the infant up. "I know sweetie," Prue whispered to her daughter rocking her lightly as she kissed her cheek. She came their way then went around Grams when the smell of alcohol hit her again. "Figure it out Phoebe," Prue said softly as she held Jordan close. "You want to ruin your health, your life, fine. But I won't let you take Paige with you, and I won't have Jordan watching her aunt drink and party herself to an early grave."

Phoebe and Grams watched her go upstairs. "Phoebe," Grams said. "We can work something out."

Phoebe shook her head. "I still need to work myself out Grams." She went and lay down on the couch facing away from her, tears started to well up in her eyes.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure about this Pheebs?" Piper asked as she yawned her way up to a red light. It was six in the morning and they both looked exhausted.

"I am," Phoebe told her. They were headed for the airport. Phoebe knew Prue and Grams were right and she felt awful for what she had done to Paige. She sucked at being an older sister. She sucked at everything. In New York she didn't suck, she was a waitress and she had fun and everything was fine. She looked out the window, it was raining a little. Everything was just fine…

"I love you, you know that," Piper said.

Phoebe looked her way. "I know. I love you too."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. A Day with Grams and Jordan

**Monkeywand – Phoebe had Piper take her to the airport at six that morning. Grams never got a chance to protest.**

**Thank you all that review, it means a lot to me.**

oooo

**Chapter 7: A Day with Grams and Jordan**

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine with this Grams?" Prue asked as she packed her briefcase, she was dressed in a tailored suit skirt and blouse looking like she hadn't given birth a few months before.

Grams smiled at her as Piper came slowly into the kitchen helping Jordan walk. The six month old had a grip on two of Piper's fingers as she toddled slowly along; it was mostly Piper doing the work. Jordan was healthy for her age with thick black hair that stuck up all over and big blue eyes; she was definitely Prue's child. "Jordan and I will be just fine," Grams said.

"But will Prue be fine?" Piper asked with a smile as Prue crouched down and Jordan giggled seeing her mother.

Prue picked her baby up and cuddled her close. It was her first day back at work and she was going to miss spending the whole day with her daughter. "I'll be fine," Prue said kissing Jordan's cheeks. "Won't I?" She settled Jordan into her high chair and looked to her watch. "I'm going to be late."

"Then go, I'll make sure she's fed," Grams told her. "I have done this before."

Prue looked indecisive. "You have all the numbers right?" she asked as Piper rolled her eyes and handed her her briefcase. "My number-."

"She has it, come on before you quit work all together and you're living on welfare," Piper told her.

"Uh," Prue whined as she kissed Jordan repeatedly before Piper got her out the door.

Grams and Jordan looked to each other for a long moment then Jordan began to cry, her mother was not there. "Now, none of that," Grams said gently taking her out of the high chair and rocking her. "Mama will be home soon enough." She smiled as she took her great granddaughter upstairs to the one place the grandchildren couldn't go.

The attic.

She hadn't had the chance to bring her up here since Prue was home most of the time until today. There at one end on its stand was the Book of Shadows. Grams took Jordan around as she had with all her grandchildren, save Paige, and sure enough the child was drawn to the old book. On the cover in raised black leather was a quatrefoil. Jordan laid her hand on it and it accepted her. "Welcome to your birthright," Grams said kissing Jordan's forehead. She settled Jordan on the floor where the large rug was giving her an old toy of the girls from one of the boxes and laid out a white child size gown. "Now," Grams said looking through the book. "It's time to give you your wiccaning, secretive I know, but your mother will understand in time."

There was an orb of light and a young woman stood by her. "It would be best if Prudence was here for this, Penny," the woman said.

Penny looked her way briefly. "I won't have my great grandchild unprotected, I've done as much protection on the house as I can, and now that Prudence wants to take her out more, it's the best I can do. The elders took my daughter before her time, I will give Jordan every edge there is, Willa," Penny told her.

Willa sighed, she had been Penny's Whitelighter for over sixty years and the two were good friends but the woman could still be difficult. She came around and crouched before Jordan who watched as she chewed on the rattle. "Hello Jordan," she said holding out her hands to her. She picked the infant up and looked to her. "Oh," she whispered. "You've got power." She seemed to look through Jordan for moment. "One I've never felt before."

"What is that?" Penny asked looking up from the book.

Willa looked her way. "Who is her father, Penny?"

Penny made a face. "Patty and I believe a witch, but Prudence isn't sure."

Willa looked to Jordan again. "It would be worth it to look into it." She looked up. "Leo?" she called out.

Penny looked as the young Whitelighter orbed into the attic. "Penny," Leo said cautiously. Penny didn't like Leo following her granddaughters about. Not like they needed it, no demons or warlock came after a witch with her powers bound.

"Leo," Penny replied flatly.

"Penny, leave him alone," Willa said. "Has she been appointed a Whitelighter?" she asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "You and I are supposed to watch over her until she gets her powers fully."

Willa sighed at this looking to Penny who looked back at the two of them. "I will not release the Charmed Ones when they aren't in balance, it would be suicidal!" Penny warned them. "Ever demon and warlock would be after them!"

Jordan interrupted with a hand on Leo's shirt. He smiled as he took her from Willa. "Look at you baby," he said happily rocking her. "Uncle Leo's been watching you and your mama."

Willa came over to Penny as the witch watched Leo untrustingly with her great grandchild. "Prue should be here for Jordan's Wiccaning, Penny. To deny her that-."

Penny raised her hand to stop her. "I know, but it's for the best," she told her Whitelighter.

It wasn't long before Penny and Willa transformed the attic into a beautiful place while Leo held Jordan. Penny was getting Jordan into the gown and the girl was fussing when the phone rang.

"It's Prue," Leo told her. "If you don't answer she'll probably come home."

Penny sighed as she headed down the stairs to the closest phone and sure enough it was Prue checking up on them.

"Grams, how's everything going?" Prue asked. "Is Jordan okay?"

"Everything's fine darling," Penny told her. "You go back to work, Jordan is okay."

"I- could I talk to her?" Prue asked.

Penny smiled. "Just a minute let me get her."

Penny came back with Jordan ten minutes later. "I never thought I'd say it, but she needs to find a job that keeps her with her child," Penny told the two whitelighters.

"It's good she's bonded so close with her," Willa said.

"Yes, well, she's a Halliwell," Penny told her as she went to the center of the room. "Are we ready?" she asked looking around then to Leo who sighed and orbed out of the room.

"You need to get over that hang up, Penny," Willa told her. "Men are not bad."

"Not in the Halliwell line," Penny told her as she looked to Jordan. "That would be good advice for you to remember in the future little one."

Willa sighed and rolled her eyes at that. Penny smiled as she held Jordan close to her and began to recite lines said every generation for over three hundred years. "I call forth from space and time, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,

Our family spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place and help us bring this child to grace."

There were dozens of glowing images filling up the room. One at the front was the spirit of Patty Halliwell. "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy," Penny continued on. "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl, always. Apart, but never separate, free, but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are."

She smiled at Jordan. "Blessed be," she said softly.

"Blessed be," the matriarchs of Warren/Halliwell line spoke out with Willa.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
